Un Ange passe
by Plumardise
Summary: "Un Ange passe et te ramasse,toi et tes millions de morceaux éparpillés." AU Léger [Cas/Dean] (Suite envisageable)


**HEY ! Bonsoir à vous,c'est encore moi (c'est un miracle,je tiens à vous le dire !)**

**Sur mon île,il est exactement 2h02,je vous souhaite donc une très _bonne année_ à vous tous (en avance ou en retard) ! Peu importe ou vous soyez,je vous souhaite le plein de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année 2015 qui s'annonce,j'espère pour vous,riche en émotion !**

**Bref,je publie ce soir une petite histoire que j'avais écrite il y a trèèès longtemps,en période de non-fête,et que j'ai trouvée idéale à poster maintenant. **

**C'est une AU courte sur _Noël_,désolé pour le retard ! **

**C'est un très léger Destiel,les personnages ne sont Castiel et Dean que grâce à mon imagination !**

**Je l'ai écrite en écoutant _Trenche-Coat Angel_ de _Tyler Ward_ parce que,excusez moi,mais cette chanson a été écrite pour _Supernatural_,c'est une évidence **

**Je suis pas vraiment fière de ce texte mais bon,je tente ma chance !**

**Je voulais aussi remercier ceux qui on lu et reviewer mon dernier OS,je vous annonce,qu'il n'y aura pas de suite et qu'elle n'est pas classée complete suite à une fausse manip',je compte corriger ça quand j'en aurai le temps,désolé !**

**N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review,ça fait toujours plaisir ! (ou à me jeter des pierres,je vous promets,j'adore ça)**

_**(Une suite à cette AU est envisageable,mais je ne promet absolument rien !)**_

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas **

**Navrée pour les fautes **

**Au plaisir de vous lire et d'être lue.**

* * *

**C**e jour là,la neige tombait.

Elle tombait gracieusement sur le sol froid et glissant de la ville,se déposant sur les toits,les voitures et l'herbes fines,sur les sapins et les fleurs,sur les bonnets rouges et orange,sur les lampadaires,sur les rebords de fenêtres et sur ses épaules,douce,froide,légère,insaisissable.

Les rues était éclairées de milliers de petites ampoules multicolores,étincelantes,déposant leurs couleurs joyeuses sur les magasins,sur les ombres rapides des pas pressés.

C'est Noël.

Tes bottes marron avancent,rapidement,foulent le verglas,doucement,pour ne pas glisser.

Tes mains sont dans tes poches,à l'abri de l'hiver,au chaud dans leur gants en laine

Ta tête est rentrée dans tes épaules carrées,tes oreilles frottes le cuir de ta veste et ton bonnet recouvre tes cheveux blonds.

Ton souffle est erratique,le froid a bleuit tes lèvres et rougit tes joues.

La neige tombe devant toi,brouille ta visions,mais tu avances,te laisse guider par les chants et la lumière.

Ton cerveau fait abstraction des gens qui t'entourent,ta pensée ne se focalise sur rien,des images te parviennent,floues,colorées,intemporelles.

Celle d'une rue décorée,celle d'un enfant qui tombe en rigolant,celle d'un mère qui le relève et qui ébouriffe ses cheveux,celle d'une journée sans fin ou celle-ci s'évertuait à lui faire comprendre que le sol est glissant et que courir n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire,celle de la neige qui tombe,qui se pose et qui stagne,celle qui fond et qui se transforme en boue,la neige froide,la neige brûlante,celle que tu prend,que tu tasse et que tu jette sur ta mère,celle qui l'a fait rire puis glisser,celle qui la fait tomber sur la route,celle qui ne frêne pas cette voiture,celle qui ne met pas ce feux au rouge,celle qui éclabousse ton tee-shirt de sang,cette neige que tu pardonne à défaut de te pardonner toi même.

Tes iris verts fixent les étoiles et se perdant dans tes larmes retenues.

Tu t'arrête,respire puis souffle bruyamment.

Il faut essayer,tenter de se mêler à eux,d'affronter la foule,les laisser te juger,te dire que tu l'a tué,que c'est ta faute.

Car c'est ta faute.

Tes bottes recules,tu as peur,tu tremble.

Tu fermes les yeux,laisse couler les larmes,tu laisse tes tâches de rousseur se noyer sous ta culpabilité.

La rue n'a plus de couleurs,les chants ne sont plus mélodieux,la neige se fracasse.

Tu as le cœur au bord des lèvres,tes mains sont froides et te tienne la tête,tu recule,encore et glisse,glisse lentement,sur le verglas,et tombe,tombe sans vouloir te rattraper.

Tu percute un corps,te retourne et ne distingue rien de net,rien de précis,alors tu ouvres les yeux.

Un jeune homme se tient devant toi.

Tu bats des cils.

Tu le vois,juste en face de toi.

Il est près. Trop près.

Ses cheveux sont noirs,ils sont noirs comme la nuit,nuit que ne cesse d'admirer en pensant à elle depuis cette soirée là.

Ébouriffes,comme les sapins dans les rues,ces sapins que tu t'amusais à décorer chaque année.

Ils ont l'air doux. Tu te surprend à vouloir passer la main dedans et chasser ces jolis flocons qui contraste avec le noir de jais.

Sa peau est brune,comme ces gâteaux en formes de père-noël,ces sablés que tu mangeais avec Sammy.

Ses yeux sont bleus,bleus comme toutes ces lumières,qui brillent,qui scintillent,ils chantent,ils dansent,ils font la fête,ses yeux vivent,ils respires et tu t'en veux de les jalouser.

Ses lèvres sont roses comme ces robes dans les magasins,ces robes qui lui allaient si bien.

Il te sourit,,dévoile une rangée de dent parfaitement alignée.

Ce sourire sonne vrai,sonne enfantin,il sonne et résonne dans ton esprit,ils'incruste et prend toute la place.

Il porte un trench-coat,il ne semble pas avoir froid,mais tu voudrais quand même le rechauffer,tu voudrais le prendre dans tes bars et ne jamais le lâcher,ce bel inconnu.

Il a une cravate,que tu veux inexplicablement remettre droite.

Sa chemise est blanche,tu te demande si elle est elle est aussi douce que sa peau semble l'être,tu veux la toucher,mais tes membres ne sont plus sous tes ordres,alors tu te contente de rester là,et à le regarder.

Parce qu'il est beau,parce qu'il est attirant,et qu'il te retient le bars pour ne pas que tu tombe.

Sa main est chaude,contre le tissu de ton manteau,il ne la retire pas,il te sourit toujours.

Il est là,il te fixe,depuis plusieurs secondes,ou est-ce des minutes,des heures ? Tu ne sais pas,tu es trop occupé à te noyer dans ses magnifiques yeux océans.

La neige tombe,délicatement,elle se pose en une caresse sur sa tignasse noire.

Les lumières scintillent autour de vous.

Les gens chantent,des mélodies d'amour.

Il relâche ton bras,retire sa main,il brise le contact visuel et ta voix reste bloquée dans ta gorge alors que ton cœur lui hurle de rester.

Il se retourne,lentement,il marche,les mains dans les poches,le sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'éloigne.

Et toi,toi tu es là. Devant un magasin. Tu ne craint plus le regard des autres,tu ne bouge plus,tu respires l'air frais qui s'engouffre dans tes poumons douloureusement,tu voudrais crier,mais tu souris pour rien ou pour trois-milles raisons,tu t'en fiche,tu ne sais plus compter.

Un Ange passe,et te ramasse,toi et tes millions de morceaux éparpillés.


End file.
